ROGUE: 17 Dependence
Title Definition DEPENDENCE – n., 1: the quality or state of being dependent; 2: reliance, trust; 3: one that is relied on; 4: drug addiction, habituation. Synopsis Cornered at all sides of the subway by Shapes, Onishi draws out his sword and initiates a counterattack. Many of his men are killed in the process, but Onishi, Michiko, and Ichise escape, almost unscathed. The Shapes invasion continues in the city proper, as citizens either hide or retaliate and get killed. In an alley, Shinji and a couple of Lakan members lay low, when one of the Shapes sees them and stops. He takes off his helmet and reveals himself as Haru. He points his gun at him, saying he promised to kill Shinji the next time they met. But he does not follow through and leaves them. Shinji just reminds him that he would be in Ryunosu (Lakan headquarters) if ever Haru would look for him. Onishi asks Ichise to get Doc to take care of the Organo injured. All the remaining doctors stand with the Class, and the only one who does not, apart from Eriko, is dead. Shinji meets with majority of his group, and dissolves Lakan. Back in the bar, Shinji and Yoko are met by Haru. A short argument between the two friends, about Haru wanting to be free, and Shinji disagreeing in his way of being free. Then, a short fight. It ends when Shinji drives his Texhnolyzed index finger through Haru’s left eye. Kano meets with the elders of Class, whom he jointly addresses as Mother. He more or less is asking for their favor, especially with the organized Shape attacks. Mother does not give it, saying that they remember Kano as a bad little boy before. At the opera house, Kohakura demands to know why he needs to be Texhnolyzed (as a reminder, he is completely unmechanized) when he is the one acting as Kano’s spokesman, and since there are younger men who could be more effective Shapes. He only gives a very vague answer, as Kohakura is tranquilized from the back. A short talk between Ichise and Toyama. Toyama acknowledges that Organo is his only life, and it is the same with Ichise. Now that Organo is dissolved, he does not know what the future holds for either of them. We are given a short view of Kohakura being pieced together as a Shape. Kimata makes a speech to the entire Salvation Alliance, formally disclosing his Texhnolyzed left arm. He explains that the reason he told them not to get Texhnolyzed is that he knows personally Texhnolyze corrupts body and soul. He gives the members freedom to leave the Alliance if they want, but no one defects. They even start to chant the motto of “Mind, Soul, Sanctification, Salvation”. Ichise meets with Doc at her office. She is drinking her life away while there. At the subway, Doc refuses to help, as the injured will die whether or not she helps. She bitterly says that the Shape texhnolyzation is not texnolyzation in the real sense, and that the Shapes are humans being used as weapons. She then reiterates how Ichise is her best work. Ichise more or less appreciates it, as it has his mother’s cells in it. Doc only chuckles and tells him she had forgotten about the lie she made. She actually threw out the vial with his mother’s long-dead cells. Ichise almost strangles her in anger, then pounds his hand to the wall. Onishi receives word that the Alliance has staged an open attack on the Shapes. As Organo and the Alliance are on the same side for once, Onishi and his men help Kimata and his members take down a contingent led by the Shape Kohakura. In the progression of the fight, Kimata’s Texhnolyzed arm is blasted off, and then he is shot in the torso to his death. Onishi, still remarkably intact, calls for retreat. He is not obeyed. While all of these events are occurring, Ran is on the train to Lux from Gabe. She has agreed to a meeting, most probably with Kano. She says it has been decided. She sees the carnage of Organo left at the train station. When the train halts, she stands up to get off, with determination. Gallery Category:Episodes